


Non, rien de rien, je ne regrette rien.  (Trad' de NO REGRETS de RedCharcoal)

by LAAdelineB, RedCharcoal



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCharcoal/pseuds/RedCharcoal
Summary: TRAD' de NO REGRETS de RedCharcoal. Caroline dépasse les bornes. Miranda est brisée, Andy est brisée. Comment le petit diable va bien pouvoir réparer son énorme bêtise? Thème principal : Jalousie et Thème secondaire: et si les Jumelles dépassaient les bornes? (3 chapitres)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924035) by [RedCharcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCharcoal/pseuds/RedCharcoal). 



> Titre original : No Regrets (https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924035/chapters/4152660)  
> Auteur : redcharcoal (FFiction) ou RedCharcoal (AO3)  
> Titre traduit : Non, rien de rien, je ne regrette rien.  
> Traductrice : moi  
> ((Titre irrémédiablement inspiré de la chanson Non, Je ne regrette rien d’Edith Piaf.))
> 
> Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de redcharcoal.  
> Un grand merci à elle pour me laisser traduire sa fiction. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site. Une histoire en 3 chapitres. Rating T  
> Résumé de l’auteur : Caroline fait quelque chose d'horrible et les retombées transforment chaque personne… Le thème donné était la jalousie. Ma propre question supplémentaire était : Que se passerait-il si les jumeaux adorés de Miranda, qui ne font jamais rien de mal, faisaient quelque chose d’impardonnable pour Miranda ? Écrit pour le Fic-a-Thon « Poke the Dragon » de juillet 2014 sur Live Journal.

_Non, rien de rien, je ne regrette rien._

((Titre irrémédiablement inspiré de la chanson [Non, Je ne regrette rien](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3Kvu6Kgp88) d’Edith Piaf.))

* * *

 

   
CHAPITRE 1 

Andy plaqua Miranda contre un mur dans l’entrée de la maison de Miranda et lui fit une traînée de baisers fiévreux dans le cou. Ils venaient de dépasser Cara sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.  
- _Les filles sont arrivées il y a une heure, Miss Miranda,_ avait dit poliment la gouvernante en rentrant chez elle. _J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée au bal._  
Miranda hocha brusquement la tête, une seule fois, le visage comme vide, fermant la porte aussi rapidement qu’Andréa l’avait attaqué de ses douces attentions. Dieu, sa peau, si douce, si douce. Elle voulait être partout sur cette peau. Ses mains tombèrent sur les hanches de Miranda, pétrissant la peau à travers cette divine robe de nuit bleu de chez Valentino. Elle avait l'air superbe ce soir.  
  
Les yeux de Miranda dérivèrent sur son corps et Andy rougit. C'était juste comme leur première nuit ensemble il y a un mois, jour pour jour. Des regards brûlants, des lèvres léchées, des yeux qui tombent. Bien que, dès cette première nuit, Miranda l'avait embrassée passionnément, après lui avoir offert de la ramener d'un bal que la journaliste avait couvert, la femme aux cheveux blancs avait explicité les deux règles primordiales : _« Jamais devant les filles - elles ne doivent jamais savoir »_ et _« Jamais dehors, les médias pourraient s'en emparer et nous crucifier. »_  
  
Andy avait hoché la tête avec ferveur. Et c'était toute la discussion qu'elles avaient jamais eue sur le sujet. Un mois plus tard, elle ne pouvait toujours pas en avoir assez de cette femme, cette femme pour laquelle elle savait être désespérément et totalement éprise. Elle était tombée la tête la première pour elle. Ce que Miranda pensait de l'arrangement, Andy n'en avait aucune idée, parce que l'autre femme n'était pas très bavarde. Enfin… , pas au-delà des _« Oh, oh, oh oui, oh là »._  
  
Les mains d'Andy se glissèrent dans le dos de Miranda et donnèrent une pression délectable sur ses fesses avant de se pencher pour un merveilleux baiser. Elle sentit Miranda répondre un instant avec un bourdonnement heureux qui fit oublier à Andy son nom, avant que les mains ne remontent sur ses épaules pour la repousser doucement.  
  
_\- Andrea,_ murmura-t-elle, _pas ici. Les filles sont…_  
_-Les filles ne sont pas là maintenant, les lumières sont éteintes, tu es dans mes bras et…_  
_-Les filles SONT ici._ Une jeune voix grave, plein de colère, traversa l'air calme de la nuit et Miranda se figea, le sang quittant son visage. Andy bondit en état de choc et fit face à leur jeune accusatrice.  
Caroline s'assit sur la marche du palier, les observant, une expression orageuse sur le visage. Elle se redressa et cracha. _Et nous ne l'aimons pas._  
_-Bobbsey ?_ Miranda commença prudemment. _Ce n'est pas ... ce que tu penses._ Elle était blanche comme un drap, les yeux choqués. Andy sentit un tremblement remonter le bras de l'autre femme et sa main se crispa en un poing.  
  
Il y avait aussi aucun doute sur le fait que Caroline, basée sur son expression incrédule, savait exactement ce que " _c'était_ ". La règle n °1 était maintenant un lointain souvenir.  
  
_Oh merde._  
  
_-Tu baisses ton ancien assistant, ton ancienne et GROSSE assistante qui est aussi une fille ?_  
_-Langage, Caroline !_ Siffla Miranda _Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses !_  
_-Pourquoi pas, c'est la vérité, et tu as déjà dit bien pire que ça sur elle. Tu as dit qu’elle était « inutile et incompétente et une horreur de la mode », aussi, quand elle a commencé à travailler pour toi…_  
  
Andrea s’est figé. Oh mon Dieu. Miranda était à deux doigts de péter les plombs. Elle lança un regard anxieux à son amante qui s'était raidie comme une planche. La vraie question était de savoir de quel côté les armes pointaient.  
  
_-Je devrais y aller,_ dit-elle doucement. _Je t'appellerai._ Miranda cligna des yeux comme si elle se souvenait soudainement qu'Andy était toujours là. Et puis elle hésita. Andy, aiguisé dans l'art de lire Miranda depuis près d'un an, a immédiatement senti le changement. _A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que j'appelle ?_ Elle essaya de ne pas dire cette phrase avec une voix suppliante et pathétique. Elle ne réussit pas entièrement. Elles n'avaient jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit au-delà de leur prochaine rencontre. Prochaine _entrevue_. Là, c'était un territoire inconnu. Andy sentit son cœur battre hors de sa poitrine en attendant. Miranda pinça les lèvres, les ouvrit, puis les ferma et hésita à nouveau. _Miranda ?_ Demanda Andrea, la douleur dans sa voix était perceptible par tous.  
_-Non,_ dit l’enfant de 13 ans sur les marches, les yeux brûlants. _Nous ne voulons pas que tu appelles, ou que tu viennes ici, ou que tu prennes plus du temps de notre mère, tu as déjà gâché notre anniversaire, nous devions célébrer une fête de pré-anniversaire ce soir et elle était sortie avec TOI._  
Miranda tenta.

 _-Chéri, j'ai dit que si j'étais disponible nous ferions quelque chose ce soir mais que demain, peu importe, ton anniversaire, votre anniversaire sera tout ce sur quoi nous nous concentrerons._  
Caroline lui lança un regard noir.

 _-Alors elle est plus importante que nous ?_  
_-Hum… hey,_ l'interrompit doucement Andy. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Caroline, je vous aime bien, les filles, je pensais que tu m'aimais, on s'entendait bien, n'est-ce pas, pourquoi tout ça ?_  
_-Tu était correcte et acceptable quand tu étais son assistante,_ concéda Caroline, les yeux toujours brûlants. _Nous t'avons apprécié alors, l’épisode Harry Potter nous a séduites pendant un moment, mais maintenant nous savons que tu voulais juste entrer dans le pantalon de maman._  
  
Silence. L'accusation laide de la voix de la jeune fille flottait lourdement dans les airs. Miranda ne cligna même pas des yeux, fixant sa fille avec un calme anormal.  
  
Andrea a donné un demi-cri surpris.

 _-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait, Caro._ Sa voix était un plaidoyer éreinté. Horrifié.  
_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai toujours détesté ce surnom stupide, seul Cass peut m'appeler comme ça._ Caroline lança un regard noir.  
_-Chérie,_ essaya encore Andrea. _Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta nuit de pré-anniversaire Si j'avais su que j'interrompais quelque chose alors j'aurais…_

 _-Tu interromps TOUJOURS quelque chose. Tu es TOUJOURS dans le coin. Et quand tu ne l'es pas, maman dit toujours « Andrea ceci, Andrea cela ». Alors Maman, nous en avons marre. Marre que tu oublies toujours que nous existons chaque fois que tu trouves quelqu'un de nouveau, marre que tu oublies que nous sommes mal vue à l'école quand tu es dans la PAGE SIX. Et maintenant, honnêtement, une fille de la moitié de ton âge ? Que tout le monde va appeler une croqueuse de diamants ? C’est d’ailleurs peut-être ce qu’elle est, une sale croqueuse de diamants… Est-ce que tu essayes d’organiser notre suicide social à Cass et à moi ? C'est trop._  
_-Bobbsey, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?_ Miranda lui demanda faiblement. Elle avait l'air exsangue, sa peau presque translucide dans la faible lumière au-dessus de la porte. Ses yeux lançaient sauvagement des éclairs. C’est elle ou nous ! Choisis ! Choisis-nous ou on parle à papa de ta vie amoureuse et on demande d'aller vivre avec lui. Et tu sais qu'il dira tout à la presse si nous le mettons en colère à propos de ça.  
_-Tu me fais du chantage ?_ Les yeux de Miranda s'élargirent.  
_-Non, maman, je te demande de choisir la famille d'abord,_ dit fermement Caroline et ses mains formèrent des petits poings serrés à ses côtés. Elle ajouta: _Juste pour une fois, mets-nous en premier s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, choisissez-nous cette fois._  
  
Il y eut un autre silence alors que Miranda digérait cela. Andy regarda la rouquine qui venait de manipuler sa mère comme une pro. C'était une performance de virtuose. À son tour, les yeux verts de la jeune fille se rétrécirent en l'avertissant, la défiant de se mettre entre une mère et son enfant. Andy regarda en arrière, incrédule.  
_-Et où est ta sœur dans tout ceci ?_ Demanda Miranda, ayant raté l'échange silencieux alors qu'elle regardait plus haut dans les escaliers. Un autre ensemble de grands yeux verts les observait. _Cassidy, êtes-vous d'accord avec ça ... cet ultimatum ?_  
Cassidy ne parlait pas, à la place, sa prise sur la balustrade du balcon faisait que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Elle avala.  
Caroline remplit le silence avec mépris.

 _-Elle a déjà choisi, je lui ai dit que c'était Andy ou moi, nous sommes des jumeaux, tu fais le calcul._  
Miranda s'éloigna d'un pas d'Andrea et le cœur d'Andy souffla douloureusement. Elle tendit la main pour serrer le poignet de Miranda, lui demandant sans mots de rester. De ne pas faire ça.

Miranda finit par remarquer la main sur elle et se retourna, leurs yeux se rencontrant. Si ça n'avait pas été si grave, ses lèvres pleines de rouge à lèvres, ses lèvres embrassées et ses cheveux ébouriffés auraient été attrayants, terriblement. La glace dans ses yeux, cependant, sa posture rigide, la colère et la peur irradiant d’elle étaient tout sauf adorables. Soudainement, comme une lumière qui s'éteint, le visage de Miranda fut ramené à la neutralité de la salle de conférence. Son visage de jeu politique, son marque _. Oh non. Non, non, non. Elle allait…_

\- Miranda, murmura Andrea d'une voix pressante, sa panique montante apparaissant sur son visage. _S'il vous plaît, non, nous pouvons arranger les choses… Te donner plus de temps avec tes filles qui, évidemment, t’aiment beaucoup et veulent passer plus de temps avec toi._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché de toute façon, n'est-ce pas, Andrea_  ? Miranda dit ça dans un murmure bas, ainsi ses filles n'entendirent pas. Dans l'immobilité contre nature, peut-être qu'elles le pouvaient. _Caroline a raison à propos d'une chose - nous ferions la une encore et encore de la PAGE SIX,_ a-t-elle poursuivi. _Leur père ne se retiendrait pas s'il se mettait dans la tête de me rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, s'il savait que les filles ne s'y opposeraient pas, et il demanderait la garde exclusive en un clin d'œil si les filles le demandaient._  
_-Comment peux-tu dire que ça n'aurait pas marché ? Nous avons été formidables ensemble,_ plaida Andy. _Nous sommes parfaites ensemble, je comprends parfaitement les exigences qui vous sont imposées et vous comprenez pourquoi ma carrière m'importe… Nous pouvons en parler… Nous pouvons…_

Miranda se débarrassa de la poignée d'Andy sur son bras avec ses doigts et son visage se changea en dédain. Le cœur d'Andy se brisa quand elle entendit le ton dur qui suivit. Il n’offrait aucune place à la discussion.

 _-Il n'y a rien à dire,_ dit Miranda et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. _Vous avez été une distraction agréable, mais nous savons tous les deux que cela aurait pris fin d'une façon ou d'une autre - notre âge et notre position sociale sont trop différents. Honnêtement, Andrea, pouvez-vous vous voir au Gala annuel de Runway à mon bras, les paparazzis frénétiquement à nos côtés ? Nous démolissant ? Aviez-vous imaginé emménager avec moi un jour ?_ Elle rit, d’un rire méprisant et dédaigneux. _Moi, qui suis à la tête d'un empire mondial de l'édition de mode, et vous, mon ancienne assistante devenue journaliste junior d’un journal ? Quel parfait couple… vraiment…_

Le mépris était brutal. Un mépris gratuit en plus… terriblement douloureux à entendre, remarqua Andy avec la partie de son cerveau qui essayait toujours de traiter et de résoudre cette horrible situation. Elle entendit un léger ricanement et se rendit compte qu'au moins une des filles avait entendu le discours impitoyable. Miass elle ne pouvait pas arracher ses yeux de Miranda, pas maintenant. Elle devait lui dire, lui parler. La convaincre.

 _-Miranda,_ murmura-t-elle, sa voix était sèche. _Tu n'as pas à faire ça ... à dire ces choses, tu n'as pas à le faire, ce n'est pas vraiment eux ou moi, nous pouvons trouver quelque chose, pour que ça fonctionne… Tu ne penses pas clairement..._

Andy versa son cœur et son âme dans ses paroles, essayant désespérément de faire changer d’avis Miranda. La femme plus âgée la regarda pendant un moment.

 _-Au contraire, Andrea, j'ai été claire dès le départ sur ce qui ne doit pas arriver… N'était-ce pas la première chose que je t'ai dite ? Au moins, ça finit avant que nous ne devenions une Une de la PAGE SIX et avant que mes filles ne soient blessées plus qu’elles ne le sont déjà…_ Elle exhala fortement par le nez. Elle ajouta : _Peut-être que c'était une erreur de commencer._

 _-Miran…_ Le reste du mot mourut dans la gorge d'Andy. _Oh mon Dieu. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser ça ?_  
Ce n'avait été peut-être qu'un mois de rendez-vous, de rires et d'intimité délicieuse, mais elle s'était sentie plus proche de Miranda durant ce mois-là qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de personne, dans toute sa vie. Elle pensait qu'elles s'étaient connectées, liées l’une à l’autre. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Tout cela avait-il été seulement unilatéral ? Elle était juste une simple et sympathique baise pour distraire Miranda avant qu’elle ne passe à autre chose ? Elle aurait pu tromper Andy sur toute la ligne. Clairement elle l'avait fait.  
Les yeux d'Andy brillaient de larmes et quand elle les rouvrit et trouva un regard glacial, qui l’épingla presque.  
_-Il vaut mieux faire une rupture nette,_ déclara Miranda dans son murmure arctique de marque qui ne tolérait aucune dissidence. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. _Après tout, ma chère, ce n'est pas comme si nos sentiments avaient été impliqués._

Et voilà, ça y est. Andrea regarda Miranda avec indignation. Elle se fichait de savoir si la douleur, l'humiliation, le chagrin et la perte se voyaient dans sa posture. Elle se fichait que les larmes coulent maintenant sur son visage.

Elle tenta de mémoriser chaque trait de cette femme, cette femme, elle le réalisait maintenant, qu'elle aimait probablement. Mémorisant tout ce qu’elle pouvait puisqu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Ne la toucherait plus jamais. Ne l'embrasse plus jamais. Son cœur se brisait au ralenti. Ses doigts flottèrent jusqu'à la fameuse coupe de cheveux emblématique de Miranda et la frôlèrent comme des fantômes. _Aucun sentiment ?_

 _-Parle pour toi,_ grinça Andy. Sa main se retira et elle se tourna pour partir, elle vit au coin de l’œil Caroline agissant brièvement comme elle l'avait fait. La petite fille avait un regard illisible sur son visage qui correspondait à celui de sa mère.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Elle lui a demandé sans mot dire, indignée et blessée. _Pourquoi ?_

La fille brisa son regard et ses joues rougirent alors qu'elle détournait les yeux.  
Elle quitta la maison de Miranda, la précieuse famille de Miranda, la vie de Miranda, et dans un accès de fureur, Andy claqua la porte si violemment, qu’elle sortit presque de ses gonds.  
  
De l'intérieur de la maison, elle entendit Patricia aboyer au son de la porte. Et puis un complet silence. Andy s'éloigna, des larmes coulant sur son visage.  
Bien. C'était fini. Au moins maintenant, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ce que Miranda pouvait bien penser d'elle.

()()()

Cela faisait un mois. Andy regarda le plafond de sa chambre et contempla sa vie extrêmement merdique. Elle allait travailler, rentrait chez elle, allait se coucher, se réveillait et recommençait. Boulot, métro, dodo. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour autre chose. Doug l’avait sorti quelques fois au cours des dernières semaines pour la surveiller et l'emmener prendre un verre.  
Il avait seulement réussi à faire en sorte qu’elle se saoule assez pour avouer toute cette histoire désolante et ensuite pleurer sur son épaule le reste de la nuit.

Doug avait, semble-t-il, seulement été capable de dire «  _Wouah_ », durant presque trois heures.

 _Incroyable._ _Wou-Hou…_ _Ouais, parce que le fait d'avoir été jeté par Miranda était certainement stupéfiant_.

Miranda n'avait pas envoyé de texto, ni téléphoné, ni envoyé d'e-mail, ni rien de tout cela. Rien du tout. Pas de « Désolé ma fille a été un affreux serpent haineux avec toi, tu ne méritais pas ça ». Tu parles. Le soleil et la lune brillaient uniquement pour ses deux petits trous du cul de 13 ans.

Elle roula sur le côté et regarda le mur. Le pire était qu'elle commençait à vraiment les aimer. Pour ne rien dire de ce qu'elle ressentait pour leur mère. Aucun coin de son cœur ne s'était enflé chaque fois qu'elle l'avait tenue dans ses bras. Non. Elle était complètement foutue.

Quelle était l'utilité de se battre de toute façon ? Miranda ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Elle l'avait clairement expliqué la veille, dans ce qu'Andy commençait à considérer comme son moment de faiblesse - suivi de près par son moment de rage magnifique.

Après une misérable nuit sans sommeil, ayant un sentiment douloureux de manque de son ancienne amante, douleur qu'elle savait trop pathétique pour pourvoir l’exprimer, elle s'était retrouvée, à l’extérieur de Runway, alors qu’elle était en route pour le travail. À l'extérieur du bâtiment, à l'heure exacte où elle savait que Miranda le quitterait probablement pour un rendez-vous avec le nouveau et jeune designer à la mode, dont la rédactrice en chef parlait depuis quatre semaines.

Et ainsi elle était restée là, tremblante comme une feuille et essayant de le cacher, quand les cheveux blancs emblématiques étaient apparus. Son cœur s'est arrêté. Mort, froid. Miranda donnait une série d'instructions à Emily alors qu'elle se dirigeait hors du bâtiment. Des instructions qui s’arrêtèrent brusquement le moment où elle posa les yeux sur Andy.

Pendant un moment, personne n'avait parlé. Alors Emily reprit ses esprits.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, espèce d’ingrate,_ cracha-t-elle, comme si elle essayait de deviner ce que sa patronne voulait le plus dire.  
_-Ingrate? C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu ne crois pas, Emily ?_ Dit Andy, regardant la tenue de la rousse qu'elle connaissait pour la lui avoir donné après qu'elle soit partie de Runway à Paris, il y a 18 mois.  
_-Oh bien, ceci…, je_

 _-Emily,_ interrompit Miranda _. Apporte ces indications à la voiture et attends-moi maintenant._  
Emily se faufila entre les deux femmes et se disparut rapidement, ne posant aucune question.  
_-Andrea,_ dit Miranda d'un ton étranglé. _Nous ne pouvons pas, je vous l'ai dit._  
_-Je voulais juste voir si…_  
_-Si j'ai changé d'avis ? Non, je suis toujours la mère de deux fillettes impressionnables, je suis toujours la rédactrice d'un magasin mondial de la mode et j'ai 53 ans… Et vous êtes toujours…_ Elle agita la main dans la direction générale d'Andy comme si quelque chose d'odieux envahissait ses narines. _C'est tout._ Elle se dirigea vers la voiture.  
_-Je suis toujours quoi ?!_ Andy l'appela. _QUOI ?_

Miranda se retourna en alerte.

_-Baissez immédiatement d’un ton, n'osez pas me faire une scène ! vous avez quel âge ?! Mmm…douze ans ? Faire une crise pour obtenir mon attention ? Dois-je appeler la sécurité ?_

Toute la couleur quitta le visage d'Andy. Si elle avait été giflée, ça n'aurait pas pu faire plus mal. Et pourtant, merde, au moins avec une gifle, Andy aurait su exactement où la douleur se trouvait. Et elle, la douleur, était insoutenable. Pire, bien pire, pensa-t-elle, que cette nuit-là chez Miranda.

Ses yeux se durcirent alors qu'elle regardait Miranda avec une rage froide.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était digne de mon temps et de mes sentiments. Je vois que j'avais tort. Ce que je vois c’est une personne qui utilise les gens, les jette et qui n’accordent aucune important à ceux et celles qui ont des sentiments pour toi.  Comme tu l'as fait avec Nigel ? Et maintenant avec moi -Dieu, je devais être vraiment idiote pour ne pas avoir réalisé que,_ bien sûr _, tu me ferais ça aussi. Parce que tu_ t’en contrefous, juste comme ça. TU. T’EN. CONTREFOUS _. Je pensais que j’allais accepter toutes les conneries que tu as dit… comme quoi tu étais trop bien pour moi, alors que c’est précisément l'inverse ... N'est-ce pas drôle ?_ Elle éclata d’un rire sans humour. _En fait tu sais ce qui est vraiment triste ?_ Continua-t-elle, bien partie sur sa lancée. _Je commençais vraiment à aimer tes enfants avant tout ça, je pensais qu'elles étaient une paire de chenapans, mais je les aimais vraiment, je ne savais pas qu'elles me détestaient corps et âme._

Andy fit une pause et regarda avec angoisse la femme qu'elle désirait toujours ardemment et qu'elle essayait sincèrement de détester tout autant. De faire, passer de l’amour à la haine c’était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l’air. _Quoi qu’il en soit, le message est reçu, clair comme de l’eau de roche. Je ne vous dérangerai plus. Ou, que Dieu te pardonne, Remariez-vous ! C'est votre spécialité de toute façon. Et surtout ayez une belle vie !_

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Elle ne sentit aucun mouvement derrière elle, sa fierté meurtrie se satisfaisait du fait que Miranda était figée sur place, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux rétrécis.

()()()

Après trois mois, Nigel était venu la voir. De façon inattendue. Les mains pleines de bouteilles de couleurs étranges qu'il avait déclarées être « l'usine à amusement ». Ils avaient commencé à se saouler de cocktails faits maison pendant qu'il la régalait avec des histoires sur sa promotion à Runway- une récompense de Miranda pour avoir été expulsé à Paris. Au moment où ils se laissaient aller à rire, il attrapa soudainement sa main et s'excusa.

 _-Je suis tellement désolé, Six,_ a-t-il dit. _C'est de ma faute, blâme-moi, elle m'a attrapé dans un moment de faiblesse et je lui ai dit que je pensais que tu voulais peut-être plus que de l’amitié et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait fait commencé les choses entre vous, lors de ce bal. Si j'avais imaginé qu'elle allait juste te blesser comme ça, je n'aurais jamais rien dit. Mais je pensais que vous pourriez toutes deux avoir une chance de faire quelque chose de génial. Tu étais déjà si_ simpatico.

 _-Oh Nige,_ dit Andy, et elle passa sa main sur son visage. _Elle aime plus ses petites filles que la vie elle-même, je n'allais jamais pouvoir battre ça, je ne peux pas m’opposer à l’ultimatum qu’elles ont posé ?_  
Nigel la regarda de côté, essayant de garder son équilibre vacillant sur le bord du canapé.

 _-C'est juste que je crois que les jumelles ont franchi une ligne cette fois-ci, même si cette ligne était assez loin en mer._  
_-Huh ?_ Andy le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il avait maintenant deux visages. Elle fit un vague geste dans l'air pour trouver lequel était le vrai Nigel. Elle piqua du doigt la chair et Nigel glapit.

 _-Arrête ça, Six._ Il attrapa son doigt de la jeune femme saoule. _Je suis sérieux, aussi sérieux que je puisse l'être avec deux Orgasmes Sales et un Nombril Flou (nom de cocktail) en moi, disons que tout ce que font les petites progénitures dragoniques n’est plus aussi merveilleux et parfait… Quand elle parle d'elles maintenant, elle fait juste une sorte de regard triste et change le sujet._

 _\- Franchement, Nigel, tu imagines des choses,_ répondit Andy avec incrédulité _. Elle m’a fait essayer d'avoir un avion lors d’un ouragan pour ces deux-là. Tu dérailles… Rien ne pourrait la faire moins les aimer… Et certainement pas le fait de foutre à la porte une ancienne assistante dont elle se fout. Je crois qu’elle m'a appelé une « distraction agréable »._

_-Je ne déraille pas, je te dis qu'elle devient triste quand elle les mentionne. Ou déçue. Et elle ne rentre presque plus chez elle…_

_\- Comment ça se fait ? Il n'y a aucun évènement important à Runway ce mois-ci, n’est-ce-pas ?_

_-Nop, rien du tout... Oh, changement de sujet, Gamine, pour parler de la raison de ma venue avec alcool, savais-tu que la meilleure vengeance est de vivre une vie longue et heureuse ? Remontes la pente et va de l’avant ! Tu agis de manière si pathétique que ton ami Sexy Doug m’a appelé et m’a supplié de t’aider. Sérieusement, Six, tu n'es plus cette fougueuse fille toute habillée de polyester qui a d'abord surgit dans nos vies. Et tu perds ton temps à te morfondre et pour quoi ? Priestly ? Tu n'es pas le premier pétale à se faire défoncer par quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Bon, ça s’est dit, la tête haute et tu avances, tu te reprends en main…, et mélange-moi encore une de ces choses bleues, je me sens aventureux._

()()()


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que se passe-t-il pour Miranda et les jumelles

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 2

()()()

 **TROIS MOIS PLUS TÔT - CETTE NUIT-LA**  
Miranda se pencha lourdement contre la porte que venait de claquer Andrea, regardant fixement les escaliers devant elle, elle fixait Caroline. À ce moment-là, elle ressentit une sorte de haine particulière. La haine pour ce que ses filles venaient de lui faire. La colère, la frustration et l'ennui étaient un cocktail de sentiment bouillonnant commun pour elle - un serpent sombre enroulé qu'elle était habituée à soumettre à sa volonté avec ses autres sentiments. Mais cette haine, qu'elle ressentait, était une sensation étrange, nouvelle et troublante, étant donné qu'elle l'associait maintenant à ses beaux enfants.  
Ses jumelles n'avaient été que fierté et joie pour elle. Même quand elles étaient vilaines, c'était habituellement un peu plus que de blagues un peu idiotes, ordinaire pour les enfants, ou bien taquiner une assistante incompétente trop stupide pour savoir quand se baisser. Mais ceci - cet ultimatum était bien différent. C'était mortellement sérieux, malveillant, prémédité, et impliquait une attaque sournoise et brutale contre une femme qui ne le méritait pas. Une femme qui était gentille et joyeuse et qui n’avait fait qu’amélioré la vie de Miranda au cours de ce dernier mois. Et maintenant...

 _Andrea était partie._  
Miranda avait fait ce que toute bonne mère aurait fait, se dit-elle. Elle avait immédiatement arrêté la douleur de ses filles. À ses frais. Aux frais d'Andrea.  
Le serpent lové se crispa de nouveau dans ses tripes et elle regarda la petite fille sur les marches sombres. La méchanceté était inattendue de la part de Caroline. Elle était toujours plus intelligente, plus franche que sa sœur, plus confiante, la chef, mais Miranda avait complètement été prise de court par les profondeurs que Caroline avait montrées ce soir.   
_Cruelle, cruelle enfant._

Une petite voix sarcastique en elle chuchota : _Où, donc, a-t-elle appris ça ? De qui ?_  
Elle fixa Caroline pendant un moment, la soupesant, l'observant sans passion tandis que l'enfant se tortillait, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur, regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Cruelle, cruelle enfant._

Le serpent se crispa à nouveau et elle se força à se souvenir de ce qui comptait. La famille importait. La famille venait en premier. Toujours. Toujours. Elle aimait ses filles. Toujours.

Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle a dit à Andrea que c'était pour le mieux. Elle n'avait jamais caché ses priorités - c'était la première chose qu'elle avait dite à Andrea au sujet de leur nouvel arrangement. Elles ne doivent jamais savoir.  
Mais quand bien même. Cela n'avait pas rendu plus facile ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Non, non, pas du tout.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à sa plus jeune fille de trois minutes et fut surprise par le froid dans sa voix. Seul Irving connaissait bien cette inflexion. Jamais, _jamais_ ses Bobbseys chéries.  
_-Félicitations,_ dit-elle en regardant la jeune fille tressaillir. _J’espère que tu, que vous êtes heureuses._ Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Cassidy qui regardaient d'en haut. _Vous deux, allez-vous coucher, nous parlerons de vos actes honteux, demain matin._

Un regard effrayé délogea la satisfaction béate du visage couvert de taches de rousseur de Caroline.

Ses filles savaient peut-être qu'elles étaient son point faible, mais Miranda n'avait certainement pas besoin de faire semblant d'être heureuse d'être victime d'un chantage. Elle ne leur livrerait pas le fantasme que leur comportement avait été acceptable. Elle fit une pause. Peut-être avait-elle été trop indulgente avec elles ? La pensée fut interrompue quand Caroline parla, suppliante, alors que Miranda s'approchait d'elle sur la marche.

_-Maman, ça ira mieux maintenant, tu verras. C’est de nouveau juste nous trois. Et demain pour notre anniversaire on pourra tous…_

Miranda bloqua le reste de la phrase et marcha péniblement dans les escaliers, sans porter le moindre intérêt aux mots de sa fille. Ce ton implorant. Si familier à la cadence de la voix d'Andrea. Le regard sur son visage quand elle réalisa ce que Miranda avait décidé était en train de briser les quelques réserves qui lui restaient. Elle avait regardé Miranda avec ces yeux bruns expressifs et douloureux, comme si elle avait roulé sur une boîte pleine de chatons.

Les lèvres de Miranda s'amincirent. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce regard tant qu'elle vivrait. Elle essaya de visualiser sa vie sans l'âme vibrante qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier. Toujours ravie de la voir - cela n'a-t-il pas changé ? Toujours la regardant comme si elle était quelqu'un de spécial. Pas à cause de son rôle important dans le monde de la mode, mais malgré cela. Donnant d'elle-même sans attente. Ça avait été le meilleur mois de sa vie, si elle voulait être honnête.

Et maintenant elle était partie.  
_Cruelles filles, si cruelles._  
_-On verra,_ marmonna-t-elle platement alors qu'elle passait devant sa plus jeune fille sans un autre regard. _Au lit maintenant._

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, la ferma à clef, enleva ses talons rapidement et se traina jusqu'à son lit, fatiguée. Il n'était même pas dix heure et elle était épuisée. Elle se concentra sur sa robe Valentino, une belle tenue scintillante, spécialement conçue pour ce soir, pour le Gala de Runway. Elle ne pouvait même pas rassembler ses forces pour l'enlever. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment et ses pensées dérivèrent.

Andrea n'était même pas censée être à l'événement ce soir, mais elle l'avait surprise en annonçant qu'elles devaient _absolument_ célébrer leur « anniversaire d'un mois de relation ».  
_Ravissante et idiote gamine. Qui célèbre de telles choses ?_ Mais Andrea le faisait clairement et elle l'avait emmenée au balcon de l'hôtel, qui avait éclairé avec des bougies.

 _-Juste quelque chose que j'ai préparé plus tôt,_ elle sourit, ajoutant : _C'est incroyable ce que l’on peut obtenir quand on donne, au maître d’hôtel, deux billets pour l'opéra qu'il meurt d'envie de voir._ Par les portes françaises fermées, elles pouvaient encore entendre la musique de l'orchestre en arrière-plan et Andrea l'avait fait pivoter hors de vue dans un coin pour danser avec elle en toute intimité. Elles se sont déplacés ensemble, appréciant la sensation l'une de l'autre. C'était un répit heureux face aux noms pompeux et aux visages essayant d’obtenir quelque chose d’elle. Quand la musique changea, Andrea se pencha en avant et chuchota contre son oreille : _J'aime celle-là, c'est maintenant notre chanson, et je veux que tu t’n souviennes et que tu penses toujours à moi._

Edith Piaf. _Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien._

Miranda, allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés, entendit la musique dans son esprit, sentit la pression du corps d'Andrea contre la sienne - elle portait la plus belle gaine noire d'Eli Saabe - le balancement de leurs hanches et de leurs cuisses, puis Andrea commença chanter doucement la chanson de _No Regrets_ contre son oreille. Elle avait la voix la plus étonnamment douce. Elle le chantait en français et Miranda se demandait si la jeune fille comprenait réellement le sens des mots ou si elle avait juste mémorisé la belle cadence du français, parce que c'était une chanson étrange à partager entre de nouveaux amants si on savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Ou peut-être que sa jeune amoureuse avait été médium après tout. Ajoutez-le simplement à sa liste de compétences exceptionnelles. Miranda serra fermement les lèvres, voulant que les larmes ne tombent pas. Comme c'est ridicule, de pleurer sur le départ d'une fille comme Andrea Sachs. Une ancienne assistante, en plus de tout. Ce devait être l'épuisement, se disait-elle ; et le choc d'une confrontation avec ses jumelles qu'elle n'avait jamais prévu.

Le visage d'Andrea revint dans son esprit, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire alors que les lèvres roses et corail se penchaient en avant et commençaient à pincer et à sucer son cou. Elle pouvait encore sentir son odeur. Quelque chose de séduisant, sans aucun doute une gamme de produits de masse en vente libre, mais lorsqu'il était mélangé avec le parfum unique d'Andrea, il était enivrant. Délicieux.

Miranda soupira et ferma plus fort ses yeux. Elle avait sacrifié Andrea ce soir. Elle l'avait sacrifiée pour des raisons égoïstes - pour garder ses filles proches. Et Caroline avait fait exactement la même chose - garder sa mère plus proche. La pomme n'était clairement pas tombée loin de l'arbre.

_Qui était véritablement la personne cruelle ?_

Elle se dit qu'elle avait été honnête quand elle avait dit à Andrea qu'elles n'auraient pas duré. Parce que enivrant et divertissant comme tout cela avait été, comment pouvait-il que ça dure ? Rien ne changerait leur âge, leur sexe, le rôle de Miranda en tant que mère de deux enfants. Donc, de toute évidence, c'était juste une aventure, une histoire d'amour qui la faisait se sentir jeune, spéciale et désirée même si elle venait d'avoir 53 ans et se sentait considérablement plus âgée.

Oui, elle savait que la fille lui manquerait un petit moment. Elle s'était, sans le savoir, adaptée à l'avoir dans sa vie, l'entendre rire, sentir son contact, son humour doux sur la mode. Mais, comme toutes choses, Miranda s'adapterait et ce serait tout. Elle était habituée à la déception. Elle irait de l'avant, la vie continuerait.

Peut-être, songea-t-elle, que les filles avaient eu raison de s'opposer - pas de la manière dont elles l'avaient fait, qui avait été totalement atroce - mais elles n'avaient pas tort de ce qui avait été dit. Ce serait une catastrophe médiatique, les tabloïds au pire de leur possibilité. Peut-être que d'une manière tordue, elles lui avaient fait une faveur, la protégeant avant que tout soit découvert, étant donné que ça n'aurait pas duré. Combien de temps avant qu'Andrea s'ennuie avec elle et trouve quelqu'un de son âge ? De cette façon, cette petite aventure avait pris fin avant que le pire ne puisse se produire et faire du mal à sa famille qui, cela était vrai, avait déjà assez souffert à cause d’elle.

Et dire ce que vous voulez à propos de Miranda Priestly, se dit-elle fermement, mais elle avait toujours avec véhémence et fierté, protégé sa famille.

Donc, si tout cela était si logique et mieux et raisonnable, pourquoi avait-t-elle envie de pleurer ?  
Pourquoi voulait-elle juste embrasser ce regard angoissé sur le visage d'Andrea et lui dire qu'elle ne lui donnerait jamais plus l'occasion de ressembler à ça ? Promettre que tout irait bien, que tout allait bien. Et pour la retenir, la tenir, l’enlacer. S'enrouler autour de ce jeune corps compatissant, aimant, délicieux et ne jamais lâcher prise.

Les yeux de Miranda s'ouvrirent et tout à fait contre ses ordres sévères, elle sentit l'humidité glisser sur ses joues.

()()()

Cassidy fixait sa sœur durant le petit-déjeuner. Sa jumelle était d'humeur calme après l'horrible rencontre d'hier soir. Cassidy s'était battue pour mettre fin à tous les combats avec elle quand Caro lui avait fait part de son plan d'affronter leur mère et de faire partir Andy. Elle avait perdu. Et sa mère avait aussi perdu, si le regard affreux sur son visage était quelque chose à quoi on pouvait se fier pour le dire. Ses yeux étaient bizarres et gonflés, comme si elle avait été debout toute la nuit à pleurer. Le maquillage faisait un boulot de merde pour le cacher. Ses mouvements étaient robotiques alors qu'elle passait à Caro ses céréales. Et il n'y avait pas d'éclat. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'une ou l'autre fille, c'était comme si elles lui avaient arraché le cœur et qu'elle essayait de ne pas y penser.

Ce qui, en y pensant, était exactement ce qui s'était passé.  
_-Maman, à propos de la nuit dernière,_ commença Caroline, sa voix serrée.  
Cass lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Sa sœur avait le tact et le timing d'un buffle.

 _-Non, non,_ interrompit leur mère durement. _Je pense que tu as assez parlé la nuit dernière, m'avoir imposé ta loi sur qui je devrais pouvoir voir. Insulter Andrea. Utiliser un langage obscène. C'est un spectacle que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre a nouveau, donc tu ne me le mentionneras plus jamais._  
-Mais je… je veux dire, à propos, Andy…  
-Non, tu ne mentionneras plus le nom d'Andrea, ce que tu as dit hier soir était épouvantable, tu en as assez fait, et je ne la ferai plus jamais insulter. C'est assez mauvais qu’elle pense… que…

Elle se décomposa, ses lèvres blanchissant, et Cassidy fut horrifiée de la voir fondre en larmes.

Elle lança à sa sœur un regard de reproche.

-TU VOIS !

Caro lui rendit son regard.

Leur mère attrapa soudainement quelque chose sous la table et plaça deux cadeaux sublimement emballés devant elles.

 _-Joyeux anniversaire, les filles,_ dit-elle faiblement. _Je crois que ce sont les jeux de Wii que vous vouliez._

Elle se leva machinalement et marcha vers chaque fille, laissant tomber un baiser sur leur tête. Comme si c'était son devoir. Il y avait un petit sourire vide qui n'allait nulle part près de ses yeux. Et puis elle a quitté la pièce. Cassidy était certaine d'avoir entendu un petit bruit avant la fermeture de la porte. Comme un pleur mais pas tout à fait. _Merde._

 _-Alors contente ?_ s’attaqua-t-elle à sa jumelle immédiatement. _Tu lui a brisé le cœur !_  
_-Elle s'en remettra, c'est Andy, pas comme si c'était un homme qu'elle voulait épouser, c'était comme une crise de la quarantaine ou quelque chose comme ça ... Certaines personnes ont une voiture de sport, maman a eu une aventure lesbienne._  
_-Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas sérieux ? Je veux dire…_  
_-Comment ça peut être sérieux ? C'est ANDY ! ... Elle est genre la plus ridicule, la plus stupide des pauvres filles de tous les temps. Comment maman peut-elle la prendre au sérieux ?_  
_-Hey j'aime Andy, et toi aussi, jusqu'à récemment._

 _-Même pas vrai !_ Caro croisa les bras et défia sa sœur.

_-Si c’est vrai ! T’es peut-être en mesure de tromper maman, mais pas moi ! Tu l’aimais bien. Tu l’aimais bien plus que Stephen, ou que Robert. Et plus que Jonathan ou les autres… En fait, je pense que tu l’aimais presque autant que papa._

_-Tu en es tellement sûre de ça, hein ! Mais Andy ne faisait que passer. Maman le savait aussi ou elle ne l’aurait pas dégagée comme une malpropre, hier soir._

_-Elle l’a dégagée, idiote, parce que tu lui as fait choisir entre Andy et nous, et c'était si méchant, c'était déjà assez grave quand tu m'as obligée à être de ton côté._  
- _Je lui rappelais qui était important, elle a manqué notre soirée de pré-anniversaire, pour elle._  
_-Tu es impossible, j'étais là quand elle a promis - elle a dit qu'elle avait cet événement avec Runway, mais elle essayerait de rentrer tôt à la maison.  
-Oh, et bien, tu as vu ce qu'elle faisait à la place, laissant Andy mettre sa langue dans sa gorge, c'était dégueulasse, je lui rends service._  
_-Dieu, ça doit être tellement bien._

_-Quoi ?_

_-D’être la boss de tout le monde. Tu rends tout le monde triste. Et le pire c’est que tu t’en fous._

_-Tu me remercieras quand nos amis à l'école ne se moqueront pas de notre gouine de mère qui fait la Une des tabloïds._  
_-Mes amis ne se moquent jamais - c'est ce qui fait d'eux mes AMIS, mais tes amis sont des chiennes de toute façon ... Enfin, Monique au moins… C'est pour ça que tu fais ça ? Parce que tu as peur de ce qu'elle dira ? Je vais parler à maman, je crois qu'elle pleure à nouveau._  
_-Tu as promis, n'oublie pas._

_-Je n'oublierai pas que j'ai promis de suivre ton plan de chantage stupide et je n'oublierai pas que tu m'as fait accepter sous peine de ne plus jamais me parler, mais tu sais quoi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je ne te parle plus. Tu es trop méchante._

()()()

Cassidy frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa mère et attendit. Elle entendit un reniflement, une gorge s'éclaircir puis

 _-Entre._ Elle vit sa mère recroquevillée dans son lit, le Livre à ses côtés, non ouvert, et son nez rouge. Le téléphone dans la main, elle laissa tomber sur le lit. Durant son avancée, Cassidy pouvait voir « Six appels manqués » et tous avaient le nom « Andrea » à côté d'eux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_  ? Dit Miranda durement. _Si tu fais équipe avec ta sœur, je ne suis pas d'humeur._

Cassidy tressaillit.

_-Non. Je suis désolé que Caro ait fait ce qu'elle a fait._

_J'ai remarqué,_ dit sèchement Miranda. _Ta défense d'Andrea et de moi-même était excitante._

Cassidy baissa la tête.

-Je _sais, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu tête à Caro._

Sa mère la regarda si longtemps que Cassidy se sentit misérable. Finalement, elle parla de la même voix froide de la nuit dernière qui la fit frissonner à l'intérieur.  
_-Non, tu ne l’es pas. Je suis très déçue de toi, Cassidy, je pensais que tu avais plus de caractère que de simplement suivre les plans de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est particulièrement faible si tu n'es même pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais. Je pensais que je n'avais pas élevé une enfant faible, j'avais clairement tort._  
Cassidy se lécha anxieusement les lèvres. C'était pire qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sentit les yeux bleus ensanglantés de sa mère la regarder de près.

 _-Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça secret ?_ Demanda doucement Cass. _Est-ce parce qu'elle est une femme ou jeune ?_

_-Je pensais que ce n'était l'affaire de personne, seulement la nôtre, et je ne pensais pas que toi ou ta sœur voudriez savoir, je sentais que je vous protégeais. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire pourquoi Caroline déteste tellement Andrea ?_

Cassidy secoua la tête.

_-Je ne le pensais pas qu’elle la détestait, mais je suppose que je ne la comprends pas du tout._

Sa mère pinça ses lèvres _._

_-Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse, à propos de l'implication de ton père et de toi deux pour vivre ensemble ?_

Cass se frotta les yeux.

_-Ouais, elle l’est, je pense, tu sais comment elle est, elle est comme toi - elle ne dit jamais rien qu'elle ne veut pas suivre._

_-Suis-je une si mauvaise mère ? Qui je mérite cela ?_ La blessure était évidente même si le visage de sa mère semblait froid et fermé.  
_-Non,_ cria Cass et elle se jeta dans ses bras. _Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas vivre avec papa._  
Si sa mère était lente, douloureusement lente, pour serrer ses mains autour d’elle et lui rendre son câlin, Cassidy pria de tout son cœur qu'elle ne faisait que l'imaginer.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ Demanda Cass d'une petite voix. Elle déglutit difficilement quand elle sentit les mains de sa mère s'éloigner d'elle. La femme plus âgée jouait avec le téléphone portable à côté d'elle.

 _-La seule option raisonnable que j'ai,_ dit-elle finalement. _Vous punir toutes les deux pour votre comportement atroce, mais… finalement…_ Elle souleva son téléphone, l'éteignit et le jeta d'un côté.  Rien. Cassidy regarda sa mère sous le choc. Rien ? _Maintenant, toi et ta sœur devriez aller à l'école._ Ce murmure bas et effrayant était de retour. _Je dois revoir le Livre._

()()()

**TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD.**

 

Cassidy grignotait du pain grillé lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur siffler de l'autre côté de la table.

 _-Non… Pas encore, maman va en avoir un ulcère…_  
Elle leva les yeux pour voir Caroline qui regardait la page Six et secoua la tête.  
_-Elle est de nouveau avec elle ?_ Demanda Cassidy à mi- mot.  
_-Ouais - cette vieille dame, elle a l'âge de maman, c'est pathétique, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prennent la photo d'Andy, d’ailleurs ? Elle n’est personne !_  
_-Ouais, mais pas Elle. Elle est célèbre. Elle est comme super célèbre dans le monde de la technologie. Elle vaut vraiment le coup dans ce domaine._  
_-Penses-tu que maman a vu ça ?  
-Étant donné qu'elle a apporté le journal, je dirais oui.  
-Merde, elle va être d'humeur massacrante toute la semaine, tu te rappelles comme elle était folle quand elle est tombée sur Andy à l'extérieur de Runway - elle continuait à dire son nom et à tordre des bouts de papier…  Son bureau du quatrième étage avait l'air d'une déchiqueteuse.  
-Comme si tu t'inquiétais.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?  
-Si tu ne l'avais pas empêché de sortir avec Andy, elles seraient heureuses ensemble, maman serait heureuse maintenant._ Cassidy posa son toast.  
_-Ou peut-être qu’elles auraient déjà rompue. Tu vois vraiment maman qui reste avec une fille à la moitié de son âge ?! C'est stupide, tout ça est ridicule._  
_-Non ce ne l’est pas._ Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle comprit enfin. _Et je commence à penser que tu pensais qu'elles allaient rester ensemble aussi, ou tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de les faire rompre, tu aurais juste attendu ... Oh mon Dieu !_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu’elles avaient en commun, de toute façon ?_ dit sa sœur, ignorant le commentaire. _Je veux dire qu'elles ont genre des décennies d’écart !  
-Elle et Stephen avaient le même âge et regardent comment cela a fonctionné._ Cassidy la regarda pensivement.  
_-Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies vraiment voulu qu’elles restent ensembles - j'ai rendu service à tout le monde et tu continues à me traiter comme si j'avais assassiné quelqu'un._  
Cassidy frappa la table avec frustration. Les couteaux et les fourchettes tremblaient.

 _-Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?_  
-Quoi ?   
-Ce n’était pas à toi de décider ! Je pense que je veux un divorce de jumelle, tu ne peux et ne veux plus être apparentée à moi.  
Caroline se renfrogna.

 _-C'est mieux comme ça maintenant, sans elle_ , insista-t-elle. Et cette fois, pour la première fois en deux mois, Cassidy entendit le soupçon d'interrogation. Doute.

Elle regarda son jumelle qui semblait soudainement mal à l'aise.  
- _Oh ouais, c'est tellement mieux, maintenant,_ dit lentement Cass. _Surtout la façon dont nous ne voyons JAMAIS maman maintenant parce qu'elle est si misérable qu'elle s'est jetée dans son travail, et puis il y a son expression chaque fois qu'elle nous regarde._  
Caroline rougit et poussa sa cuillère autour de son bol.

 _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,_ marmonna-t-elle sans conviction.  
  
À ce moment-là, leur mère entra dans la pièce.   
_-Vous n’avez pas encore fini les filles ?_ Demanda-t-elle platement. _Roy sera là dans deux minutes. Bols dans l'évier et mettez un peu d’eau dedans._ Son expression était plate aussi, comme si cela demandait trop d'efforts pour aller au-delà du strict minimum. Comme si ajuster son visage pour montrer autre chose que du vide était trop dur. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Caroline et Cass sut sans aucun doute cette fois que sa sœur l'avait vu aussi. C'était subtil, mais là. Le léger durcissement autour de sa bouche.

-J'ai presque fini, dit rapidement Caroline et se leva.  
_-Oh, bien sûr,_ dit leur mère avec impatience, _prend ton temps surtout… Après tout, tout le monde sait que le monde tourne autour de Caroline Marie Priestly et de ses souhaits._  
Et puis les trois Priestly se figèrent. Les jumelles ont cligné des yeux devant leur mère, les yeux écarquillés. Cassidy réalisa que son cœur battait très vite. Parce qu’elle découvrait, au bout de trois mois, que leur mère restait encore... est-ce qu’elle était encore en colère ? est-ce qu’elle les détestait ? Les blâmait ? Elle fit glisser ses yeux sur Caroline qui fixait le sol.

 _\- Désolé,_ dit doucement leur mère. _C'était ... inutile._ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table et vit la photo de Page Six d'Andy Sachs faisant la fête toute la nuit avec une belle femme d'affaires plus âgée appelée Marissa. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et elle poussa un grognement mou, se penchant sur la table pour refermer le magazine. Elle exigea violemment : _Et jeter ce torchon bavard à la poubelle._

Elle sortit furieuse, et les deux filles la regardèrent partir silencieusement.  
C'était l'autre chose que Cass avait remarquée. Leur mère avait cessé de les appeler _Bobbsey_. Caroline était rarement nommée. Leur mère ne ferait que regarder sa plus jeune fille pour attirer son attention et lui dire de faire quelque chose. C'était comme si toute l'affection s'éloignait lentement. Comme si elle ne pouvait même pas supporter de dire son nom à nouveau.  
Caroline rompit le silence et aspira une grande inspiration.

_-MERDE ! Je sais, je sais, Ok ? Je sais depuis le jour où je l'ai fait, mais tu sais à quel point je suis têtue quand je pense que j'ai raison, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle me regarderait comme ça un jour, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait comme ça, qu'elle serait tellement ..._

Elle haussa les épaules.  
_-Blessée ?_ fournit Cassidy. _Tu dois régler ça, ce n'est plus à propos de toi, c'est à propos de maman, maman étant malheureuse sans Andy._  
Caroline secoua la tête.

 _-Je pense que c'est au-delà d'Andy maintenant, elle pense que c'est pour notre bien de ne sortir avec personne… Jamais, ce qui n'est pas ce que je voulais, j’ai tenté de l'encourager quand cet éditeur est venu la semaine dernière ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit misérable, Cass, vraiment, j'ai essayé!_  
Cassidy fit une grimace.

 _-Ce type était horrible, embrassant sa main et se penchant sur elle comme si elle était dans une vitrine… N'as-tu pas vu la façon dont elle se moquait de lui ? Et tu lui as donné ta permission pour sortir avec lui - comme tu avais ton mot à dire ! C'était comme si tu avais mis du sel dans la plaie, elle est tellement en colère contre toi maintenant, ça lui a juste rappelé ce que tu as fait avec Andy._  
_-Mais il semblait être son type,_ protesta Caroline. _Il était exactement comme papa._

- _Andy est son type et tu t'en fichais_. Cass la regarda durement. _Tu es un homophobe ? Est-ce ce que c’est ça ?  
-Non, Cass, non, comment peux-tu même demander ?_  
_-Alors, pourquoi tu es comme ça avec Andy, elle a toujours été gentille avec nous, même quand tu étais un monstre avec elle ce jour-là ! Elle a essayé de comprendre, pourquoi détestes-tu Andy ? Dis-le moi, pourquoi ?_  
Cassidy se mit devant sa jumelle et la regarda fixement et attendit.  
_-Je ne la détesta pas ! Je ne la déteste pas du tout, je l'aime beaucoup_  ! explosa finalement Caroline. _Arrête, arrête de me regarder comme ça._  
_-Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu les as fait rompre ?_  
-J'ai mes raisons. La honte remplit son visage.  
Cassidy attendit, son regard se durcissant.

-ACCOUCHE !   
-Non !  
-Accouche ou je donne ton nouveau sac à dos à Patricia pour qu’elle le mâche.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça.  
_-Tu paries ?_ Cass lui fit un regard noir. Elle le faisait si rarement que c'était très efficace.  
Sa sœur laissa échapper une bouffée d'air explosif.

-Bien ! Admit Caroline. _Tu n'as pas vu ... Maman AIMA Andy, elles étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps et je pouvais voir qu'elle était LA BONNE pour maman. Maman était complètement folle d'elle, c'était tellement évident, ajouta-t-elle dans un plaidoyer d'impuissance à sa sœur. Je pense qu'elles étaient vraiment amoureuses._  
Cass regarda sa jumelle, consternée.

 _-Tu le savais et tu as quand même fait ce que tu lui as fait ?_  
_-C'est la raison pour laquelle je les aie fait rompre !_

 _-Oh mon dieu, c'est… c'est diabolique !_ Cassidy resta bouche bée devant elle, choquée. _Qui es-tu ?_  
Caroline se frotta le visage avec les mains alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

 _-Je suis désolée, j'avais tellement peur… Maman n'avait jamais regardé qui que ce soit de la façon dont elle regardait Andy, pas même papa, seulement toi et moi… Et je pensais à coup sûr si Andy traînait plus longtemps dans le coin que bientôt nous aurions été remplacé par elle. Maman se préoccupait seulement d'Andy, elle était déjà toute « Andrea dit bla bla bla », et « Andrea va assister à bla bla bla et je ne peux pas être en retard. » Elle ne voulait même pas de nous ou avait besoin nous._  
_-Tu étais jalouse ?_ Cass resta bouche bée. _Tout ça parce que tu pensais que maman nous remplacerait dans ses attentions ? Oh mon dieu, espèce d’abrutie… Le pire, c'est que tu l'as fait de toute façon !  
_ -Huh ?  
_-Idiote ! Maman nous aime moins maintenant qu'avant - à cause de ta demande stupide d'abandonner Andy, je sais que tu le vois aussi, et pour le rapport, tu es totalement nulle._

La bouche de Caroline se remit à fonctionner et finalement elle dit dans une petite voix.

 _-Je sais, je sais, je pensais ... je ne sais pas ce que je pensais._  
_-Elle a abandonné quelqu'un qu'elle aime pour nous_ , déclara Cassidy. _Pour toi._  
Elle regarda sa sœur.

 _-Elle est tellement triste maintenant, et déçue, tout le temps, elle nous regarde à peine, plus de câlins.  
-Ouais,_ acquiesça Caroline. _J'ai remarqué._  
_-Tu dois réparer ton erreur.  
-Comment ?  
-Dites-lui simplement que vous êtes désolé.  
-Qui est désolé ?_ Demanda Miranda en rentrant dans la pièce avec des papiers. _Et vous n’êtes pas encore prête toutes les deux ! Roy attend. Faut que mes filles daignent bouger à un rythme aussi lent. Vous êtes mauvaises que mes assistantes._

Son visage se brisa soudainement et Cassidy sut que sa mère se souvenait encore d'une assistante en particulier. Parce que ce regard signifiait toujours qu'elle pensait à Andy. Cass secoua sa sœur durement.  
_-Maman, je suis désolée d'avoir chassé Andy,_ lâcha soudain Caroline. _C'était vraiment une chose méchante à faire, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment détestée, et je suis désolée, tu peux la retrouver maintenant, si tu veux._ Elle baissa les yeux comme si le fait de dicter une nouvelle fois la vie amoureuse de sa mère était une mauvaise décision.  
Miranda s'arrêta net et pivota pour la regarder.

 _-Juste comme ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Le caprice d'aujourd'hui, c'est que tu souhaites que je fasse en sorte qu’Andrea revienne dans nos vies ! Tu dis pardon et c'est réglé ?_  
Caroline cligna des yeux.

_-Euh, je suppose ?_

_-Tu supposes ?_ Les lèvres de Miranda s'amincirent. _Comme c’est merveilleux de voir que tu vois les choses aussi simplement ! Et ensuite quoi !? Demain, quand tu décideras que tu ne la veux plus, est-ce que tu lui diras qu'elle est moche et inutile et que je suis une mère égoïste et méchante pour t'avoir forcée la regarder ?_ La douleur dans la voix de sa mère était si déchirante, si angoissée que Cassidy haleta. Caroline la regarda misérablement sous ses cils. Miranda continua : _De toute façon, Andrea a clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, et franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait de la manière épouvantable dont notre famille la traite._ Elle fit glisser ses yeux bleus glacés sur les deux fillettes. _J'apprécie que vous ayez décidé qu'elle n'est pas l'incarnation du diable dont vous avez fait la description… C'est une femme gentille et douce qui vous a aimé et qui mérite mieux que nous et, comme tout le monde peut le voir sur les dernières pages de la PAGE SIX, Ces affections ont déjà été ... réaffectées. Il n'y a rien à faire._  
Caroline secoua la tête, incrédule.

 _-Oh la vache…_   
L'œil de Miranda se glissa vers Cassidy qui céda sous l'examen.

- _Silencieuse encore une fois, Cassidy ? Comme c’est décevant !_  
Elle siffla de mécontentement une fois et avec cela quitta la pièce.

Cassidy éclata rapidement en larmes.

 _-Je te déteste,_ siffla-t-elle à sa sœur. _Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? ... Elle ne nous avait jamais parlé comme ça ? Nous ne sommes pas ses assistantes !_

Caroline regarda sa jumelle d'un air sombre.

 _-Ouais,_ murmura-t-elle et acquiesça. _Et depuis quand elle parait si… je ne sais pas ... désespérée… ?_ Elle se leva. _OK, je comprends, merde, je vais réparer ça._

 _-Comment ?_ Cassidy demandé à travers les yeux tachés de larmes. _Elle vient juste de dire qu'Andy ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec nous._

 _-Andy aimait maman aussi,_ dit Caroline. _J’en suis sûre ou je n'aurais pas paniqué comme je l'ai fait._

_-Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit ! Maman a raison, elle est passée à autre chose et elle est heureuse sans nous, tu as vu les photos, cette femme trente-six fois millionnaires avait les mains sur Andy._

_-Peut-être qu'Andy est passée à autre chose mais_ …, dit fermement Caroline, _regarde à nouveau la photo, elle sourit mais avec ses yeux, pas comme avec maman, elle était vivante avec maman et maman l’était avec elle. Donc tout ce que nous avons à faire est de retrouver Andy, de l'emmener dans la même pièce que maman et de lui rappeler ce qu’elle manque sans maman._  
Cass renifla.

 _-Simple._  
Caroline sourit.

_-Oui._

()()()

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le dernier chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

 ()()()  
CHAPITRE 3

()()()

Andy était fatigué de sourire. C'était le grand soir de Marissa, le lancement de sa dernière entreprise - une entreprise dérivée qui permettait aux gens ordinaires de créer leurs propres applications - et elle avait été doucement cajolée pour être son escorte. La soirée se passait au RumTum - un nouveau club chaud qui avait choisi d’avoir des airs de club clandestin suspect, ce bar était très en vogue à Manhattan.  
Ses pieds lui font mal au bout de trois heures dans ses admirables Choos rouge de six pouces. Sa robe était un peu trop serrée sur le buste - un fait que Marissa semblait particulièrement apprécier - mais franchement, Andy mourait d'envie, secrètement, de rentrer à la maison et de se glisser avec un bon livre dans son lit.  
Pourtant, elle avait promis à Marissa qu'elle serait là tout le long de la soirée, et l'autre femme ne lui demandait jamais grand-chose. Elle avait été exceptionnellement compréhensive quand elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, quand Andy avait expliqué que son cœur avait été brisé et avait demandé qu'elles « bougent à un rythme glacial ». Au moment où elle l'avait dit, elle avait commencé à rire de façon impuissante. Miranda Priestly était partout, lui semblait-il, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Sans le remarquer, elle pleurait et Marissa l'avait serrée dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait. Donc, elles n'avaient rien fait au-delà du baiser.

C'était agréable d'être avec Marissa Hamilton. La femme la plus âgée avait dans la cinquantaine, svelte, avec des cheveux blonds-blancs facilement visibles dans la boîte de nuit, avec des yeux verts étincelants. Elle avait une préférence pour les jeans noirs, les bottes imposantes et les tee-shirts stylés. Elle était « sortie du placard » dans les « scandaleuses années 70 », ce qu’elle avait dit à Andy et elle était fière de la _montrer_ à ses amis. Elles faisaient un couple saisissant - ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles Andy avait une place semi-régulière sur Page Six ces jours-ci.  
Le fait que Marissa avait plus qu'une ressemblance passagère avec quelqu'un d'autre, Andy avait fermement choisi de ne pas s'y attarder.  
Les partenaires d'affaires de Marissa étaient maintenant avec elle, une équipe de quatre hommes d'affaires en costumes coûteux, posant pour des photos pour les médias d'affaires, alors Andy se dirigea vers le bar pour compléter sa boisson. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et elle se dirigea vers le bout du bar, se faufilant jusqu’à un tabouret.

Il lui fallut trois secondes pour réaliser ce qui n'allait pas avec cette image.  
_-Salut Andy._

 _-Bonjour Andy._  
Les voix jumelles semblaient penaudes sous de grands chapeaux aux bords mous, qui ne trompaient personne.  
Andy roula les yeux.

 _-Est-ce que je veux savoir ce qu'une paire d'enfants de 13 ans font, un soir d’école, dans un bar clandestin ?  
-Nous sommes en mission,_ dit Caroline avec ferveur.  
Sa sœur acquiesça.  
Andy soupira. _Du drame. Toujours drame avec le clan Priestley_. Elle essaya de savoir si elle s'en souciait. Ses yeux sont tombés sur les boissons devant les filles.  
_-S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce sont des softs ?_

 _-Coca,_ avaient-elle dit à l’unisson.   
_-Et aurais-je raison de supposer que votre mère n'a aucune idée que vous êtes là ?_  
Les chapeaux tremblaient d'un côté à l'autre à l'unisson.

Non évidement.   
_Dieu._  
Andy les regarda fixement.

 _-Je suis toujours en colère contre vous deux, vous savez._  
Elles l'ont regardée avec des yeux verts assortis et douloureux.  
_-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Andy,_ dit Caroline. _J'ai paniqué  quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point maman se souciait de toi, je pense que j'ai eu un passage psychosomatique._  
Un passage psychosomatique ? Andy étouffa son rire. Son regard tomba sur Cassidy.

 _-Ouais pareil, à ce qu’elle a dit !_  A convenu la jumelle. _J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'être un monstre méchant.  
-Mmm, _ dit Andy d'un ton neutre. _Et maintenant vous êtes toutes les deux désolées._  
Les jumelles hochèrent la tête sous leur chapeau.  
_-Alors, tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde…,_ dit-elle d'une voix égale, le sarcasme ne faisant que légèrement émerger son ton. _Je suis sûre que votre mère vous a pardonnées._  
Secousse négative des deux têtes. Le sourcil d'Andy se déplaça vers le ciel.

 _-Elle nous déteste maintenant_ , murmura Caroline. _Surtout moi, pour lui avoir brisé le cœur._  
Elle regarda Andy sans cligner des yeux, les yeux écarquillés.  
Andy renifla.

 _-Les filles, ne soyez pas bêtes. Votre mère ne pourrait jamais vous détester ! N'oubliez pas qu'elle vous a choisi au lieu de moi… Elle vous choisira toujours, c'est comme ça que ça marche, elle vous aime plus que tout._  
_-Elle nous aime peut-être,_ Andy, dit sérieusement Cassidy, _mais nous pensons qu'elle nous aime moins, beaucoup moins.  
_ Un silence tomba et Andy le considéra attentivement, se rappelant les mots de Nigel. Que Miranda était déçue et triste maintenant quand la conversation se portait sur les jumelles. Cela semblait toujours aussi incroyable.

Son incrédulité dut se manifester sur son visage parce que Caroline lui dit, en tambourinant ses doigts sur le bar.

 _-Elle ne nous fait plus de câlin. Elle ne nous appelle plus Bobbseys. Elle ne dit jamais mon nom, elle est toujours au travail. Elle ne dort pas assez dormi. Elle chiffonne des bouts de papiers à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit ton nom - ça rend fou Cara. Et elle devient méchante et morose chaque fois que tu es en photo dans la PAGE SIX avec Elle_.

Elle montra du doigt Marissa et Andy fronça les sourcils. Elle attrapa le doigt accusateur, le plia hors de vue dans sa main et le fusilla du regard.

 _-Arrête ça, c'est impoli.  
Désolée,_ murmura Caroline et elle baissa les yeux. _Je fais parfois des choses grossières, comme t’appelez grosse ou croqueuse de diamants ou autres… Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne le pensais pas, je t’aime beaucoup, et je l'ai toujours fait._  
Cassidy hocha la tête avec véhémence.

 _-Oui, elle t’aime beaucoup. On t’aime beaucoup._ Confirma-t-elle.  
Andy soupira.

 _-Je vois. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? C’est quoi « votre mission » ?_     
_-Oh, et bien,_ Caroline sourit vivement. _Nous avons besoin de toi pour nous ramener à la maison, nous n'avons pas d'argent et il est tard. Et c’est vraiment dangereux pour des jeunes femmes comme nous, tu ne penses pas ?_

Les yeux d'Andy clignotèrent, déboussolée.

 _-Et puis quoi encore, merde ! Vous avez planifier tout ça, vous, espèces de petites intrigantes, alors je vais devoir vous aider, c’est ça votre plan ?_  
Les têtes jumelles hochaient la tête sous les chapeaux mous.   
Avant qu'Andy puisse réagir davantage, Marissa était revenue et avait pénétré dans son espace. Elle a glissé une main autour de son dos.

 _-Salut, ma chérie_ , dit-elle en donnant un baiser sur la joue d'Andy. _Tu veux me présenter à tes amies ?_  
Andy soupira.

 _-Le monstre le plus grand sous le chapeau violet est Caroline, le plus petit monstre avec les taches de rousseur est Cassidy, ce sont les filles de mon ancienne patronne._  
Marissa sourit de manière invitante et écarta les larges chapeaux de chaque fille pour mieux les voir. _-Eh bien maintenant, n’êtes-vous pas toutes les deux trop adorables pour être les cerveaux du diable ? Bien que vous sembliez un peu jeune pour un lancement commercial dans une boîte de nuit, Oserais-je vous demander comment vous avez réussi à vous faufiler ici ?_

 _-Nous avons soudoyé un chauffeur qui déchargeait des boissons à la porte arrière_ , dit fièrement Caroline.  
Les sourcils de Marissa s'élevèrent et Andy réprima une autre envie de rire. Les choses qu'une enfant Priestley considérait comme normales ne portaient pas à penser.  
_-Je pensais que tu venais de me dire que vous n’aviez pas d'argent_ , défia Andy en regardant sévèrement Caroline.  
_-Plus maintenant,_ dit Cassidy avec un haussement d'épaules. _Nous lui avons donné tout notre argent de poche pour le mois dernier, combiné, même si nous avons retenu 5 dollars pour Cokes au cas où nous serions mortes de déshydratation.  
-Je vois,_ dit Marissa en réprimant un sourire, puis elle se tourna pour regarder Andy avec curiosité. Ses méninges commençaient à tourner pour comprendre la situation. Parfois, Andy maudissait le fait qu'elle avait une petite amie si brillante. Sans regarder les filles, Marissa demanda. _Vous vous êtes données beaucoup de mal pour entrer ici, était-ce pour voir votre ami Andy ?_  
_-Oui,_ répondirent les jumelles en chœur.

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Cette fois, elle se retourna vers elles. _Je pensais qu'Andy travaillait pour Runway, ce qui fait de son ancienne boss Miranda Priestly, ce qui fait de vous deux ses jumelles, alors dites-moi pourquoi deux filles d'un éditeur de mode voudraient tellement voir mon Andy ?_  
_-Euh, Mari,_ intervint Andy, _je pense qu'ils commencent les discours, peut-être que tu devrais…_  
_-Ils peuvent attendre,_ dit Marissa en agitant la main, son attention indéfectible. _Je suis la patronne après tout. Alors ? Répondez, s'il vous plaît._ Elle regarda attentivement les jumelles avec la même intensité qu'elle examinait le code source.  
Caroline et Cassidy se regardèrent et retournèrent vers Andy.  
_-Nous voulons qu’Andy revienne,_ admit finalement Caroline. _Maman est triste sans elle, elle l'aime._  
_Oh merde_. Andy voulait se fracasser la tête sur le bar. Les choses que les enfants disent. Marissa l'étudiait maintenant avec beaucoup d'intérêt.  
_-Votre mère est amoureuse d'Andy, votre mère, Miranda Priestly ?_

_Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu._

Les jumelles hochèrent la tête.

_-Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici au lieu de vous deux ? Peut-être avez-vous mal comprises comment votre mère se sent par rapport à son ancienne employée ?_

Secousse de deux têtes.

 _-Elle l'aime et a besoin d'elle et tu n'es pas ce que veut Andy,_ dit impatiemment Caroline. Ses yeux traînèrent sur le corps de Marissa. _Et tu n'as même pas le sens de la mode de maman !_

Elle dit comme si c'était comme la pire insulte du monde.

 _Oh putain._ Andy gémit intérieurement.

 _-Les filles, je pense que peut-être il est temps que nous appelions un taxi pour vous et vous rameniez à la maison…_  
_-Ahhhh,_ pensa tout haut Marissa d'un air songeur, _Je pense que je vois où la partie « Diabolique » entre en jeu. Etiez-vous aussi méchante avec Andy ?  
_ À la surprise de tous, Caroline éclata brusquement en sanglots. Andy cligna des yeux d'étonnement. Caroline était aussi dure que Cassidy était sensible. Caroline n'a jamais pleuré. C'était comme si elle le pensait sous elle ou quelque chose comme ça.  
_-OUI, j'étais horrible et super diabolique et maintenant je veux faire les choses correctement et vous êtes sur le PASSAGE !_ Caroline déclara entre deux hoquets mouillés de larmes.  
Marissa commença dans la surprise.

 _-Je vois._ Et quand elle se tourna pour regarder Andy, le jeune reporter réalisa qu'elle l'avait vraiment fait, qu’elle comprenait tout.   
Caroline renifla puis jeta un coup d'œil à Marissa.

_-Désolée, mais vous l’êtes, hein… sur la passage…_

_-N'est-ce pas à Andy de choisir avec qui elle veut être ?_ Lui demanda Marissa tranquillement et oh si raisonnablement, en tendant un mouchoir à la jeune fille. _Est-ce que ça compte pour toi ce qu’elle veut ? Et si elle veut être avec moi maintenant ? Je pourrais lui donner une bonne vie, je pense qu'elle est aussi très spéciale, je serais gentille avec elle. Tu ne veux même pas demander à Andy ce dont elle a besoin ?_

Andy pensait que c'était la question la plus perspicace qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Parce que la réponse à cette question montrerait si Caroline était vraiment désolée ou était simplement désolée que sa mère soit triste. Elle se pencha un peu et attendit.

 _-Bien sûr que c'est important,_ dit Caroline avec une expression « tu es bête ou quoi ? » sur son visage. _Ça ne marche pas si Andy ne veut pas de maman aussi, mais je sais que Andy veut maman, car elle ne sourit plus avec ses yeux._ Caroline sortit de sa poche un morceau de journal - une photo usée et chiffonnée qui avait été dans Page Six il y a trois jours. _Tu vois !_ Elle posa violemment la photo sur le bar comme si la preuve était évidente.  
Toutes les têtes se penchèrent sur la photo et tous les yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers Andy qui se déplaçait mal à l'aise d’un pied sur l’autre. Marissa considéra l'image pensivement.  
_-Les filles,_ suggéra tranquillement la femme d'affaires. _Pouvez-vous nous accorder quelques minutes s'il vous plaît, à Andy et moi ? Si vous allez voir Saul là-bas par le groupe, il vous laissera choisir la chanson suivante._

Caroline et Cassidy se tournèrent vers Andy pour approbation. Elle donna un signe de tête et elles ont décollé. Caroline jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Marissa.  
_-Alors,_ commença la cinquantenaire, _Toi et Miranda Priestly…_  
Andy rougit furieusement mais ne le nia pas.

 _-Marissa…_   
_-Tu sais qu'au moins trois fois par semaine, quelqu'un remarque à quel point nous ressemblons_. Dit Marissa. _Trois fois par semaine, je crois que ce sont les cheveux._  
Andy regarda l'autre femme avec culpabilité, mais n'y vit que de la compassion.

 _-Je suis tellement désolée Mari,_ murmura-t-elle. _Je ne voulais pas t’utiliser comme un substitut, ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès._  
L'entrepreneur sourit fortement.

 _-En fait, je te crois, mais inconsciemment, nous faisons habituellement les choses que notre cœur désire le plus, et il me semble que ton cœur la veut toujours, ou du moins, ses filles semblent le penser._  
Andy rit froidement.

_-Une diversion agréable._

- _Quoi ?_  
_-« Une distraction agréable », c'est ce qu'elle m'a appelé quand elle a rompu avec moi, peu importe ce que les filles pensent, ou comment elles prétendent qu'elle est triste, je ne crois pas que je pense à elle autant que les jumelles le pensent._  
_-Sois en sûre, Andy !  
-Quoi ?_ Andy regarda sa petite amie.  
_-Tu le dois aux filles, à toi, et franchement à moi. Il faut que tu sois sûre. Je ne plaisantais pas, tout à l’heure, je peux nous imaginer avoir une belle vie ensemble si tu le veux, si tu t’engages avec moi. Mais je ne veux même pas essayer si le spectre de Miranda Foutu Dieu Priestly est encore dans tes pensées et dans ton cœur._

Andy se pencha sur Marissa et l'embrassa, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

 _-Tu es spéciale,_ murmura Andy tristement. _Toute femme aurait de la chance de t'avoir, je suis désolée._  
_-Allez oust,_ dit Marissa. Ramène les monstres maléfiques chez eux et affronte ton dragon, si tu reviens à moi, je saurai que nous avons vraiment quelque chose toi et moi ! Et sinon…   
et Si non ? Répéta Andy  
_-Alors je vais me plaindre à vie du jour où la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée m'a glissé entre les doigts, mais au moins je saurai qu'elle est finalement heureuse. Et que ce regard triste en hanté aura disparu de ses yeux._   
Andy déglutit.

 _-Oh._  
_-Oui, je connais par cœur les chiffres et le code, mais je connais aussi la vraie tristesse quand je la vois, nous méritons tous d'être heureux._  
Elle sentit les doigts de Marissa se resserrer et ses lèvres frôler les siennes, puis elle s'éloigna.  
_-Au revoir, Mari,_ dit Andy calmement, fixant son regard de façon significative.  
Et elles le savaient toutes les deux. C’était un adieu.

()()()

Andy quitta le taxi, une fille de chaque côté, et monta les escaliers de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.  
_-Où est-ce que vous étiez, nom de dieu, j’étais si inquiète…_  
Les yeux fous de Miranda se posèrent sur Andy et la jeune femme se figea dans le regard. Elle était plus belle qu'elle ne s'en souvenait. Quelque chose à propos de la gravité et du charisme, du pouvoir et de la présence pure et dure. Son cœur a vacillé et a commencé à battre rapidement.  
_-Miranda,_ Andy s'éclaircit la gorge. _J'ai sauvé ces deux-là de RumTum, elles se sont retrouvées comme de par hasard à un lancement commercial._  
Miranda les regarda tous, choquée.

_-Un lancement commercial dans ce club clandestin ridicule ?_

Andy acquiesça.

 _-Marissa Hamilton lance un nouveau…_ À la mention du nom de son ex-petite amie, Miranda serra les lèvres, ses yeux se rétrécirent et Andy s'arrêta net. _Aucune importance._

Caroline prit la parole.

_-Nous pensons que vous devriez toutes les deux être ensemble, alors nous sommes allées la chercher._

_-Et elle a accepté, juste comme ça ?_ Demanda Miranda, incrédule.

 _-Eh bien, elle devait venir avec nous,_ dit fièrement Cassidy. _Nous n'avions pas d'argent pour rentrer à la maison._

 _-Donc, vous utilisez toujours des techniques de coercition et de chantage,_ déclara Miranda avec un soupir frustré. _Pourquoi en suis-je encore choquée, je me le demande._

 _-Pour le Bien cette fois,_ protesta Caroline de son innocence. _Pas par Méchanceté, nous voulons que vous soyez heureuses toutes les deux._  
Miranda regarda le visage d'Andy, comme si elle mémorisait chaque détail. Son expression, cependant, était plate.  
_-Vous deux êtes de nouveau punies ! Se mêler de ma vie amoureuse est complètement inacceptable. Nous ne permettons jamais que cela se reproduise, m'entendez-vous ? Faire le mur pour se faufiler dans une discothèque adulte est très dangereux - cela aurait pu se terminer très, très mal. Traîner Andrea dans tout ça parce qu'elle était trop gentille pour vous laisser seules est méprisable. En fait, vous l'avez clairement écartée d'une…  certaine forme d'assignation sociale._  
Andy se demandait pourquoi Miranda avait une aversion à dire le mot « rendez-vous ».   
_-Eh bien ça n’a pas dérangé Mari que je parte,_ dit-elle, purement pour l'exactitude. Elle était journaliste après tout.

Les lèvres de Miranda se sont considérablement amoindries, apparemment malheureuses qu'Andy ait juste confirmé avec qui elle avait été ce soir.

 _-Cette femme, l'entrepreneur technologique, je présume_  ? La désapprobation dégoulinait de sa voix.

La tête d'Andy se releva brusquement.

_-En quoi cela vous importe ? Vous m'avez laissé tomber, je vous rappelle_

_-Maman,_ intervint Cassidy à la hâte. _S'il te plait, retournes avec Andy, nous ne voulons plus que tu sois triste et nous savons qu'Andy t'apprécie vraiment aussi, sinon elle ne serait pas là._ Les yeux des deux adultes se brisèrent pour la fixer. _Et on va juste aller dans nos chambres_. Caroline recula, attrapant sa sœur par le bras.

 _-C'est la première idée intelligente que tu as eu toute la nuit, Bobbsey,_ dit Miranda, les yeux se retournant pour fixer Andy.

Les filles regardèrent entre elles puis hochaient la tête avec enthousiasme, à la grande confusion d'Andy. Alors qu'elles escaladaient les escaliers, Andy entendit Caroline dire avec joie : _« Elle nous appelle de nouveau Bobbsey ! »_  
La pièce retomba dans le calme et le silence.   
Miranda regarda Andy pensivement.

 _-Merci d'avoir veillé sur mes filles, une personne de moindre importance n'aurait peut-être pas pris la peine de le faire, en vue de ce qu’il s’était passé.  
-Je leur pardonne,_ dit simplement Andy, et lissa sa robe. Elle était soudainement consciente de la quantité de décolleté affiché lorsqu'elle sentit les yeux de Miranda la suivre. La peau d'albâtre de la femme plus âgée rougit.

Quelque chose à propos de la dernière phrase de Miranda attira l'attention d'Andy.  
- _Voulez-vous leur pardonner aussi ?_ Devina-t-elle.

Miranda soupira et regarda ailleurs.

 _-Avec le temps, je sais que ce n’est pas bien pour une mère de ne pas pardonner et d'oublier ... Mais cette fois…_ Elle secoua la tête et quand elle rencontra les yeux d'Andy cette fois, il y avait de l'humidité supplémentaire. _Cette fois,_ poursuivit-elle, _elles sont allées trop loin et je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse être réparé, d'un autre côté, je sais bien que ce ne sont que des petites filles qui parfois ne réalisent pas ce qu'elles font ou que certaines actions peuvent être irréversibles._  
-Irréversible ? Le cœur d’Andy se figea de peur.  
Miranda se lécha anxieusement les lèvres et regarda ailleurs.

_-Il est clair que les gens passent à autre chose, comme je l'avais prédit._

Andy la dévisagea.

_-Tu sors avec quelqu'un de nouveau ? Oh, diable, cet homme, là, Neville, Dieu, bien sûr._

Elle se sentait idiote, se faisant des illusions encore une fois Miranda ne la voudrait jamais. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle fit un pas vers la porte.

Miranda la regarda avec surprise.

- _Neville Lassmore,_ commença Miranda avec une lèvre dérisoire, _c'est un imbécile, je parle de toi - et de cette femme qui a eu ses mains partout sur toi dans la PAGE SIX pendant un mois_. Le visage de Miranda se déforma en dégoût. _Et si ce n'est pas elle, alors la suivante, tu es jeune et belle, c'est à prévoir, je l'avais prédit, alors je ne devrais pas être surprise._ Elle pinça les lèvres. _Je ne suis pourtant sortie avec personne depuis que tu as claqué ma porte à la faire sauter de ses gonds, il y a trois mois, je trouve que personne d'autre n'a répondu à mes… attentes._

 _-Attentes ?_ Andy a demandé en état de choc. _Tu… Tu veux dire… moi ?_ Elle sentait sûrement qu'elle avait mal compris. _Miranda, tu m’as traité d’un enfant de 12 ans. Tu étais si méchante devant Runway ce jour-là. Pardonnez mon scepticisme ici, mais après ce que vous m'avez dit ce jour-là, j'étais sûre que vous ne vouliez plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Voilà pourquoi je suis passé à autre chose, à quelqu’un d’autre._

 _-Oui, bon,_ dit Miranda, _je me suis peut-être mal exprimée._   
_-Mal exprimée ?_ Les yeux d'Andy clignotèrent d’incompréhension. Mal s’exprimer c’est appelé accidentellement quelqu'un par mauvais nom et non pas les menacer d’appeler la sécurité.   
_-Je… euh…_ Miranda moula sa mâchoire. _Si tu veux savoir, j'avais peur que tu sois sur le point d'annoncer ce que je ressentais dans les rues de New York et la moitié du personnel errant de Runway._ Miranda se tourna lentement pour regarder dans le couloir, comme si elle ne pouvait pas être sous le regard d'Andy un moment de plus. _Je suis contente que vous… tu aies trouvé si facile de passer à autre chose,_ ajouta le rédacteur d'un ton guindé. _Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu le mérites, Andrea. Si tu as trouvé le bonheur, même si c'est avec cette informaticienne… mal habillée ... alors je vais essayer d'être contente pour toi._

Elle pinça les lèvres comme si elle était peinée.  
Andy regarda les épaules de Miranda et le coup de sa tête.

 _Oh wow. Oh mon Dieu._ _Les petits monstres avaient vraiment raison ?_  
_-Miranda, tu as bien remarqué à quel point tu ressembles à Marissa ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement. _C'était la partie principale de son charme selon moi, je pense._  
Miranda pencha la tête vers le haut.

 _-La pensée m’a traversée, mais… mais j'ai simplement imaginé que tu avais un 'type de femme'._  
_-En fait,_ continua Andy, s'approchant un peu plus, _apprendre à la connaître devenait un exercice pour découvrir à quel point elle n'était pas TOI, il était difficile de prétendre le contraire, même inconsciemment._  
_-Alors tu n’es…_ Miranda fit une pause et s'éclaircit la gorge. _Tu n’es pas… avec elle ? Tu n’as pas… ?_

 _-Non,_ dit Andy. _Nous n'avons eu qu’une demi-douzaine de rendez-vous ici ou là, mais elle a aussi échoué à mes normes exceptionnellement élevées - sans faute de sa part, elle est une femme belle et gentille, et elle mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aime pour elle, pas par ce qu’elle te ressemble vaguement... Alors, ce soir, nous nous sommes séparés._

Quelque chose proche de l'espoir éclaira soudain les yeux de Miranda.

_-Cela signifie-t-il que tu considères qu’on…_

Andy regarda Miranda tenter de trouver ses mots, trouver les bons mots, un spectacle assez rare.

 _-Cela dépend,_ déclara Andy.

 _-De ?_ Miranda s'avança cette fois, et ses doigts écartèrent une mèche de cheveux des yeux d'Andy.

 _-À quel point tes excuses sont bonnes, parce que tu as dit certaines des choses les plus folles que j'ai jamais entendues dans ma vie : si nous devons aller de l'avant, j'ai besoin d'entendre des excuses._  
_-Des excu ?_ Le regard de Miranda devint plus dur. _Je suis une mère, Andrea, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de faire le choix que j’ai fait, je ne m'en excuserai pas, je choisirai toujours mes filles d'abord._  
Andy recula brusquement et fronça les sourcils.  
_-Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre eux et moi, je ne le ferais jamais, je ne l'ai jamais fait, c'est juste que tu ne t'es même pas battue pour nous et les choses que Caroline a dites, tu n'as rien fait, tu as juste abandonné, tu m’as juste abandonnée._  
_-Mais je n'avais pas le choix !_ Dit Miranda, sa voix se levant. _Elles seraient allées chez leur père, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, je ne peux pas être sans elles, jamais !_

 _-Tu ne devrais pas l'être, jamais,_ dit Andy. _Mais tu aurais pu t'asseoir avec tes filles - ce ne sont que des gosses pour l'amour de Dieu, elles ne dictent pas avec qui tu sors - et tu aurais pu aller au fond des choses et les rassurer qu'elles étaient inquiètes pour rien. Ou nous aurions pu nous asseoir ensemble et discuter. Mais, non, Tu es Miranda Priestly et tu devais opter pour l'option thermonucléaire et me laisser blessée et carbonisée. Comment penses-tu que cela me fasse me sentir ? Tu m'as détruite parce que c'était plus simple que de traverser un champ de mines émotionnel délicat avec tes enfants. Ça m'a brisé, tu t’en rends compte au moins ?_

Il y eut un lourd silence et tout le visage de Miranda changea. De la colère à quelque chose de profond et sombre et primal. Elle s'avança, nez à nez, et dit d'une voix tremblante :

_-Je puis t’assurer que je ne suis pas indifférente aux événements de cette nuit : si tu le demandes, je peux te fournir les preuves que mon cœur est brisé, j’ai assez de preuve de cela même pour toi._

Elle avait l'air consterné qu'Andy puisse penser qu’elle avait autre chose que le cœur en miette, qu’Andy puisse suggérer quelque chose de moins douloureux que son cœur en mille morceaux. C'était comme une déclaration d'amour, lâchée à la mode typique de Miranda, par la douleur, la colère et l'insulte voilée.  
Andy, à travers le rideau de larmes qui menaçait de couler sur ses joues, offrit soudainement un sourire larmoyant.  
_-Raison et Sentiments ?_  
-Quoi ? Demanda Miranda, acerbe.

-Tu viens de citer _Raison et Sentiments_ , mon film préféré, tu ne t’en souviens pas, je l’ai apporté et nous l’avions regardé un soir. Tu t’étais plainte pendant tout le film, mais tu m’avais dit que les costumes étaient « acceptables ».

Miranda cligna des yeux.

_-Je me souviens vaguement._

_-Tu faisais attention, tu as dit à l'époque que c'était un non-sens amoureux, mais tu le regardais et tu l'écoutais avec moi, quand même._

_-Oui,_ dit Miranda avec incertitude. _Tu avais dit que c’était ton favori, je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi._

 _-Tu faisais attention,_ dit Andy, les yeux écarquillés, chaleureux. Son sourire était énorme.  
_-C’est de ça dont il s’agit ?_ Miranda arqua un sourcil et recula d'un pas. _Tu cherches des compliments, Andrea ? Tu veux qu'on te dise que je tiens à toi ? Ou peut-être que je suis un gâchis de sanglot brisé sans toi ? Est-ce que tu veux que ta vie soit comme une romance édouardienne ?_  
Andy se calma. Le dédain était de retour. Une bonne défense était une offense brutale, semblait-il. En blessant les autres avant qu'ils ne te blessent. Elle étudia Miranda sans répondre.  
Les yeux de la femme aux cheveux blancs étaient sombres. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait été. Et sa chemise de nuit, enfermée dans une robe de soie grise, pendait à son corps. Elle pouvait parler un bon jeu mais Andy savait soudainement qu'elle était proche de la vérité, que Miranda disait la vérité.   
De quoi Miranda avait-elle si peur maintenant qu'elle se déchaînerait au moment même où ils étaient si près de se reconnecter?  
Miranda jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Andy suivit son regard et le regarda fixement.

Soudain, Andy comprit. _Oh._  
Miranda s'attendait à ce qu'Andy reparte. Elle ne voulait pas être blessée une fois de plus. Elle faisait des tests de tension sur leur relation avant même qu'elle ne reprenne.  
_Du Miranda tout crachée !_  
Andy soupira intérieurement. C'était une chose difficile d'aimer une femme comme ça. Malgré sa beauté et son élégance, malgré sa position et son pouvoir, Miranda n'était qu'une femme, terrifiée à l'idée d'être brisée. Andy a essayé de trouver quoi dire. Comment répondre au mépris caustique ?  
Le silence avait duré trop longtemps. Miranda tressaillit d'agitation et une douleur aiguë surprit soudainement le visage de la femme plus âgée. Ses mains volèrent pour s’emparer d’Andy et elle les serra fort.

 _-Non…_ commença la vieille femme, la serrant à nouveau. _Je suis désolée, ne pars pas… S'il te plaît, ne pars pas… Si tu veux le savoir,_ continua-t-elle d'une petite voix honteuse. J'étais _un gâchis de sanglot brisé sans toi ?_ Sa voix était brisée. _Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas encore ! Je sais que je le mériterai et que je mérite pire… Je dis des choses horribles et cruelles quand je suis fâchée ou effrayée. Ma plus jeune fille, tu l’as peut-être remarqué, a pris l'habitude, aussi. Mais, je ne les pense pas, je ne les pensais pas._ Andy ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand Miranda secoua la tête, l'arrêtant. _Je suis consciente que je suis qu’une vielle femme folle plein d’insécurité, qui a retrouvé l’amour et qui a tellement peur de le perdre encore,_ a-t-elle dit. _Mais, Andrea, ne pars pas, je ... j'ai laissé ma peur de perdre mes filles dominer mon bon sens durant cette nuit terrible. Je suis désolée pour mes mots cruels de cette nuit-là et d’aujourd’hui et je suis désolée pour les mots blessants que je pourrais te dire la prochaine fois que je suis terrifiée ou en colère. Mais Andrea, je trouve ma vie sans toi sans éclat, sans consistante, sans intérêt. Ces trois derniers mois ont été comme une copie pâle bon marché d'une superbe robe Givenchy, comprends-tu que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça sans toi ?_

Andy s'est enroulée autour de la taille de Miranda par derrière.

 _-Je ne partirai pas,_ murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, son souffle délogeant de minuscules poils blancs sur son cou. _Je t'aime, Miranda,_ ajouta-t-elle. _Je ne veux pas être ailleurs_. _Je te pardonne, toi et tes vilaines petites terreurs._ Elle se pencha en avant et frotta ses lèvres le long de l'oreille de Miranda et murmura avec un léger sourire. _Mais au matin - parce que je prévois de rester cette nuit - nous allons parler avec tes filles et fixer des limites claires._ Miranda hocha la tête, les larmes rendant sa gorge incapable de fonctionner, puis Miranda se retourna, écrasant leur tête, ses lèvres cherchant celles d'Andy. La brune se dégagea après quelques minutes délicieuses et se blottit dans son cou. Elle commença ensuite à fredonner doucement leur chanson Edith Piaf. _Tu te souviens de ça ?_ demanda-t-elle. _C'est mon plus beau souvenir, danser avec toi cette nuit-là._

Miranda fit une pause et murmura contre le haut de ses cheveux.

- _Andrea, tu sais ce que veulent dire les mots Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien, No Regrets, c'est une chanson d'au revoir, deux amants qui partent et qui passent à autre chose._  
_-Je n'avais aucun regret de t'aimer,_ expliqua Andy, _C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi, je ne savais pas que ça voulait dire au revoir, mais c'est OK, nous allons changer notre chanson._  
_Il n'y aura pas de changement de notre chanson_ , déclara Miranda fermement. _Je n'ai jamais regretté d’être avec toi non plus, avoir deux petites filles interférentes à l'occasion, oui,_ ajouta-t-elle, les yeux dansant. _Mais jamais nous, jamais nous, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir dit cela avant, mais je t'aime, Andrea, avec tout ce que je suis._  
Leur baiser était doux, aimant et dit, très clairement : Non, rien de rien, je ne regrette rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.  
> Un commentaire?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Andy va se reprendre en main ?  
> Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. A demain !


End file.
